


Do you like me?

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Lip comes home and has to share a room with Ian and Mickey. He listens in to their coversations about best friends and love.





	

Lip was trying hard to fucking sleep but having come back from college left him with only one option, bunking up with Ian and Mickey, in their old room.

He prayed to God they wouldn't bang and would shut the fuck up but just as he was about to fall asleep Ian whispered loudly to Mickey.

Lip would have rolled his eyes but they were clenched shut and he was so fucking tired he didn't have enough energy to shout at his little brother.

Ian who was blissfully unaware Lip was awake asked Mickey 'do you like me?' Mickey scoffed but Ian told him to shush. Too fucking late, Lip thought miserably. 'Do I like you? What the fuck? You get that I love you, right?' Mickey was confused what Ian was talking about but the other boy who he was cuddling (fuck you, we don't cuddle) explained 'I know that dipshit. You love me which means you like like me. But do you like me?' 

Lip could feel Mickey's scowl in the dark. 'Thats the type of shit Mandy used to say about that asshole over there. I don't fucking know what that means, Ian.' Ian sighed softly as he remembered his brother & best friends failed relationship. 

Lip's ears pricked up at the mention of him and realised it was too late to fall asleep now. He instead decided he was comfortable enough to listen to their coversation (fuck off, I was not eavesdropping.)

Ian said patiently 'are we friends?' Mickey teased 'think we are bit more, don't you think?' Ian laughed 'I know you're my fucking boyfriend, Mick. But like do you think I'm your friend?' Mickey sometimes wondered where all of Ian's stupid thoughts came from. 'Best friend,' Mickey admitted. 

Ian rambled 'I always had a best friend. Some dumb kid I had a crush on at school. Sometimes it was Monica, or Fiona, but she was usually too busy playing mom. Lip for a long time before Mandy. Debs and Carl when they got older. But you are my favourite best friend.' Mickey didn't ignore the scary fluttering in his chest like he usually did every time Ian spoke. Instead he embraced it and said earnestly 'I never had a best friend. Mandy doesn't count I didn't tell her things. When I was little I really wanted to be friends with fucking Lip. It was so fucking dumb. He was the smartest kid in my class and I wanted to invite him over to play after school.' Ian's breath hitched as Mickey had never told him that before. He knew Mickey has secrets, some too painful to ever share but he loved being the only one Mickey told some things to.

Lip felt all sorts of weird, but ignored it and waited for Ian to urge him to carry on. Lip knew Ian would, he had always been a pushy fucker.

On cue, Ian asked 'what happened?' Mickey pressed his body closer to Ian, if it was physically possible. 'Terry said he didn't want any boys to come over. Said it was a faggy thing and was disgusting and I didn't need any friends. Bashed Mandy's face in for making me act like a girl. Broke her arm.' Ian's stomach felt heavy. 

Lip felt a pang of guilt because as a little boy he knew he was always a dick to Mickey. He was the dirtiest and angriest kid in class. They were only in the same year once, Lip carried on moving up and Mickey remained firmly rooted as he never passed his tests. Lip used to laugh at him with the other cleaver boys, as they new the scrawny older kid with blood on his face had never had any friends. Lip had no idea Mickey wanted to be his friend. 

Ian said 'shit,' as he knew Mickey didn't want him to say sorry. Mickey knew what he meant though and said 'not your fucking fault,' Ian hummed in Mickey's warmth and wondered if they would fall asleep or keep talking.

Ian's mind ran thinking about what Mickey had said when Mickey interrupted his thoughts 'knew we were friends when Monica came back the first time and tried to take Liam. Opened the fucking door and you were stood on the doorstep, nearly crying. I wanted to tell you to fuck off because I hated when you were sad. But fuck. Said you didn't know where else to go. I wanted to tell you it would be okay but I didn't fucking know how. Never used to know how to comfort Mandy after Terry had finished... using her.' Ian bit his lip thinking of that day and all the shit Mandy told Ian what Terry had done to her. 

Lip was shocked and had no idea that was where Ian ran to when he left the house all them years ago. Lip saw his face with such determination, it looked like he needed to go somewhere specific, but he would have never had guessed. Ian was always affected the most by Monica and shit, if Mickey was the first person he must have loved him.

Ian said 'I love you,' and Mickey accepted the rush of feelings he received when Ian said them three words. 'I love you too, fuckface. Enough story time. Now shut the fuck up and let me sleep.'

Lip rolled his eyes as even when proclaiming his love, Mickey sounded as Mickey as ever. Ian however found warmth in his words and nodded off immediately. His tight death grip made Mickey smile.

Lip thought he had been left alone again and could finally try to sleep again when he heard a soft 'always loved you, you know? Couldn't say it. Thought shit would go bad and Terry would kill you and I would have a hundred Gallagher siblings chasing my ass for letting the fag hater beat you to death. I love you more than I am scared of him though. Fucker won't ever touch you again, I promise. I will let him kill me a thousand times over before before he lays a finger on your ginger ass okay?' Mickey stroked his boyfriend's hair as he spoke and Ian subconsciously relaxed.

Lip knew Ian was asleep from his gentle snoring which he had always found annoying and wondered what Mickey though of it too. He knew Mickey's voice was heavy with sleep and guess he had waited till Ian had fallen asleep safe before he let himself slip away too. The thought made Lip smile that Mickey was going to protect Ian, even if he couldn't say every thing to him when he was awake, one day he would get there.


End file.
